Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker
|genre = Puzzle, Platform |modes = Single Player |ratings = |platform = Wii U Nintendo Switch Nintendo 3DS |media = |requirements = Wii U, Gamepad, 3DS, Switch |pregame = Super Mario 3D World }} Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker is a game for the Wii U featuring Captain Toad as the main character. It was released on December 5, 2014. Plot Captain Toad and Toadette are seen climbing some stairs and then they get a Power Star. After that they see some feathers falling down and get confused when they discover that the feathers are from a bid named Wingo swoops down and grabs the Star. The impact rends Toad stunned but Toadette tries to reclaim the star from Wingo, but due to Wingo's immense size, she is instead carried away, and later being captured. Sometime later Wingo suddenly sees Captain Toad claiming another star and snatches it but Toad is still grabbed on it. Wingo decides to bring him to his place, Wingo's Watchtower. Toad battles Wingo and defeats him. When the credits end, Wingo's cry is heard meaning that he will return. In Episode 2, Toad and Toadette claim another star but then feathers start dropping down which starts to make them familiarized by that when Wingo swoops down and grabs the star for him and now taking Captain Toad as a hostage and leaving Toadette by her own. Toadette rescues Captain Toad while they recover their stolen star but a tremor starts and Wingo appears and snatches Toadette with his beak and blows Toad away making him fall down. In Episode 3, Toad awakes in a dark cave. He manages to get out and finds a Green Star, but suddenly Wingo snatches the star and laughs at Toad and flies away. Sometime Toadette manages to make Wingo loses his grip over Toadette and she escapes while Wingo doesn't notice. Toadette then catches a star but Wingo finally finds her and brings her to her tower. Captain Toad reaches Wingo's tower and battles him. Toad defeats Wingo and rescues Toadette. Wingo is last seen sitting at his tower just trying to get happy with the small amount of treasure he has now. Gameplay It uses the same gameplay elements of Captain Toad from Super Mario 3D World, except for a few differences. Instead of Green Stars, Captain Toad will collect 3 Super Gems in each level and a star is an equivalent to a goal. Levels The levels in this game look similar to the captain toad levels in Super Mario 3D World, but the only major difference is that they look more vibrant and there seems to be no time limit. The levels are split into four books: *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Bonus Characters Playable Characters *Captain Toad *Toadette Enemies *Ant Trooper *Biddybud *Big Boo *Big Piranha Plant *Blurker *Boo *Bullet Bill *Cat Bullet Bill *Cat Goomba *Chargin' Chuck *Charvaargh *Cheep-Cheep *Conkdor *Fire Bro. *Flaptor *Fuzzy *Goomba *Goomba Tower *Hammer Bro. *Magikoopa *Mud Trooper *Mummy Me *Para-Biddybud *Peepa *Piranha Creeper *Piranha Plant *Piranha Sprout *Shy Guy **Blue Shy Guy *Spike *Stumper *Walleye Bosses *Draggadon **Golden Draggadon *Wingo Power-Ups *Turnip - Can be plucked and thrown. *Super Pickaxe - Allows Toad to dig through Brick Blocks *Double Cherry - Doubles/clones the character. *Super Mushroom - Makes you grow a size (or give you ten coins while in Super form) Trivia *The original plan for this game was a game featuring Link from the Legend of Zelda series. Shigeru Miyamoto showed confusion with this and thought they were making some sort of toy with it. After it was revealed to be a game, Nintendo stopped it. But Miyamoto saw potential and turned it into Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. *''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' is revealed to be the prequel to Super Mario 3D World. After beating the final boss, an extended cutscene of the opening for Super Mario 3D World is shown when Captain Toad tries to get the Green Star in the clear pipe Mario and Luigi fixed. **In the Switch and 3DS versions, however, this cutscene is replaced by a cutscene where Captain Toad and Toadette land in the Sand Kingdom (Super Mario Odyssey) and chase after Mario's and Cappy's ship, the Odyssey. ***The Switch and 3DS versions may actually take place some time after the Wii U version does, which may explain this retcon. *This is the last Mario game of 2014. *This is the first game since Wario's Woods where a Toad is the main playable character. Trailers Wii U - Captain Toad Treasure Tracker E3 2014 Announcement Trailer Captain Toad Treasure Tracker - Special Episode DLC Launch Trailer - Nintendo Switch-2 Gallery Captain Toad Minecart Artwork.png Super_Pickaxe.png Toad Toadette CTTT.png|Toad and Toadette celebrating de:Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker es:Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker fr:Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker it:Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker fi:Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker nl:Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker da:Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker no:Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Category:Wii U games Category:2014 games Category:Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker